Angel Wings
by OfficiallyRhiannon
Summary: What do you do when you lose the one you love? Pray to that God that you don't believe in because there's no one else to hear you.
1. Chapter 1

White hot pain tore through his body. This was the end, Castiel knew it. His every nerve was burning, causing his vision to go black at the edges. Unconsciousness clawed at him, calling him to it's embrace with it's sweet, tempting song. He wanted to sleep, to make this pain go, but he couldn't. No, were he to sleep now, he would never wake up. He had to hold on, to say goodbye.

"Dean!", Castiel screamed, his throat searing. He needed Dean here. He wouldn't die without him.

"Cas?!", Castiel's dearest friend, Dean Winchester, called in reply,"Cas, where are you?!"

Quick footsteps echoed off the walls. Castiel saw the silhouette of a man, Dean. He knew there was no one else it could be.

"I'm here, Dean.", Castiel said, reaching for Dean. Taking Castiel's blood-stained hand, Dean knelt beside his pained, dying angel.

"It's alright, Cas, I'm right here.", Dean cooed, caressing Castiel's face with his free hand,"Cas, you're burning up."

"I'm sorry, Dean.", Castiel whispered apologetically.

"Don't worry, buddy, everything's gonna be fine. We're gonna patch you up good, and then you'll get better.", Dean said, trying to comfort Castiel.

"I'm going to die, Dean, it's too late to save me.", Castiel's voice was riddled with pain and pity.

Dean's firm hands slipped under Castiel's knees and behind his back. Castiel felt himself be lifted off the ground by Dean's strong arms. He moaned from the pain of having his body shifted so much, but he couldn't help but curl up closer to Dean, breathing in nothing but his scent of cinnamon and leather. If he was going to die, he was glad it would be in Dean's arms.

"You're not going to die, Cas, I won't let you. We'll get you some help and you'll be fine.", Dean assured Castiel, though honestly, he was afraid that Castiel telling the truth, that there was no help for him.

"Dean,", Castiel explained,"the grace I stole has burned out."

Dean's greatest fear was confirmed by that one sentence. Castiel was going to die, and there was no way of saving him. It was too late.

"Cas...", Dean started with no words to complete his sentence. There was no way to say how he felt. Just a name, he hoped, could say it all.

"I'm sorry, Dean.", Castiel repeated. It was getting harder to speak, to keep his eyes open. It was getting harder to stay alive. He was getting closer to going home every second.

"What can I do, Cas? Please. Tell me there's something. Anything. I'd do anything for you, Cas.", Dean begged.

"There's nothing."

Tears flooded Dean's eyes, streaming over his long eyelashes, and making his cheeks damp.

"Don't cry, Dean. Be strong, for me.", Castiel choked out on the words. He coughed, sputtering blood on both him and Dean.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Castiel.", Dean's words were soft, broken, and pained out of heartbreak.

" Hold me close.", Castiel's voice slurred like he'd had to much alcohol.

"I will never let you go.", Dean promised. His grip on Castiel was tighter, soaking the angel in his warm embrace.

"Dean?", Castiel murmured. There was hardly any time left for him. No matter how much Dean moved his body, nothing hurt. His eyelids sagged and his tongue felt like lead. The crisp taste of iron filled his mouth. The taste of his blood.

"Yes Cas?", Dean said leaning to hear him.

Castiel knew these would be his last words. He could not waste them.

"I love you."

Dean's body racked with sobs. He always had wanted Castiel to tell him this, he wanted to live happily ever after with him, even though he knew it was impossible. He wanted time as lovers, but, as always, the world spun too fast, and time was against him.

"I love you too, Castiel.", Dean cried. That was all he could say in the time he had. And he had such little time.

The last thing Castiel saw were Dean's vibrant green eyes, showing clearly his struggle to be strong. The last thing he felt was Dean's sweet, gentle, heartbroken kiss. His lips, letting him go, yet begging him to stay. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Cas?", Dean pulled away from his friend. His friend, who now lay dead in his arms. Castiel's chest was unmoving under his blood-stained button-down. His beautiful, diamond blue eyes stared up at Dean, not seeing him. They would never see him or anything again. His eyes had lost the light they had had in life. As if that light had escaped from the blue orbs and left behind an empty shell.

"Cas?",Dean repeated,"Cas, please wake up. I love you, Cas. Please, come back to me."

The only thing that Dean wanted was Castiel. All he wanted was for his angel to perform one more miracle for him, to wake up and tell him everything's alright. To kiss and kiss him over and over again until the light of day flooded the room. But there was no miracle, no revival. This was the last time.

This is the part of a movie where an orchestra would play a sad, slow melody. Castiel would stand up and wipe faux blood off on his trench coat and smile at Dean. And everything would have been okay. But this wasn't a movie. Dean and Castiel weren't actors. And the only sounds were Dean's empty pleas and ragged sobs.

"I'm sorry, Cas, I'm so sorry. It's my fault. It's all my fault and I'm sorry. Please, just wake up, Cas. I need you, please. I love you, Castiel."

Dean looked past Castiel's limp body.

"No.", he whispered

Dean knew this death was real and irreversible. As real as the burnt angel wings spread out across his body. A scar to always remind him of what he couldn't do, who he couldn't save. the friend that died in his arms.


End file.
